Rei in Hidden Sound
by coolRiku
Summary: When poor Rei got kidnaped by Orochimaru, her life canched forever...She now have to learn too live with a crazy uncle, a giant albino snake and an lovesick Itachi...Itaxoc, humorromance...
1. Chapter 1

Well...I felt like writhing about Orochimaru and an oc, so here it is my new fanfic, heh, heh... I will soon update ´Itachi The Ice Cream Freak!´ well anyway enjoy...

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"YOU´RE NOT SASUKE!" Orochimaru screamed out and pointed at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Kabuto sweat-dropped, This was the tenth time that Orochimaru screamed that sentence, you thought that he would get it soon but this was Orochimaru and he was a slow thinker. It took long time for him to get something especially unplanned surprises like this one.

"No, I´m not this Sasuke guy, but I would like to know what I´m doing here." She said and turned to Kabuto since Orochimaru was still in shook.

"I wanna go home now, and besides you own me an explanation for this."

"For what?" Kabuto asked dumbly.

"For kidnapping me in the middle of the night!"

"Oh that it was..." Kabuto began to explain but was smacked into the wall before he could continue, by Orochimaru.

"OH YOUNG LADY I´M SO SORRY IT WAS MY FAULT, DON´T BLAME IT ON POOR KABUTO!" Orochimaru screamed the poor girl in her face hoppfuly she didn´t get death by all that screaming. Kabuto stumble out from the wall and went up to Orochimaru.

"Oh, Oro-sama I never knew you cared so much!" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Of course I care about you." They stood there and hugged each other (very much like Lee and Gai) until they noticed the girl again. She was staring at them like they were some sort of aliens (but you never know, with that tongue Orochimaru has, thats just not normal.) The girl was about to turn around and walk away but Orochimru remember her right then and throw Kabuto at the side and walked up to the girl.

"What´s you´re name again?"

"I never gave you my name, may I remind you that you kidnapped me." the girl said.

"You remind me of someone, have I seen you before?" Orochimaru asked and stared at the girl with his big yellow eyes.

"No I don´t think you have...Now, can you please take me back home!"

"Nope."

"What!"

"We can´t do that. Right Kabuto?"

"Yup." Kabuto said and nodded.

"But why not. Thirst you kidnap me and then you wont take me back!"

"OH NO! YOU´RE NOT SASUKE!" Orochimaru once again screamed in panic "AHAHAAAAAAHHH! I SEE BUTTERFLIES!" and then fainted it was to much for his weak little brain, Kabuto knew this and had long before prepared a bed for Orochimaru. since he knew that any second Orochimaru would faint.

The thing is that when Orochimaru screamed out that he ´sees butterflies´ it means that every thing is to much for him, he kind off get over worked. And that's when his mind ´sees´ butterflies. That don't really exists just in his wicked mind…now, back to the story…

Kabuto dragged Orochimaru up on the bed and tucked him in. And he diden´t forget to put on Oro´s ´night lamp ´which was in the form of a giant butterfly´. Then he putted himself in a chair after getting some tea. He served himself some tea and gave the girl some green tea too, she sat herself and drank her tea, she didn´t really know what to do.

"So...you´re wondering why you´re here, right? Well let me tell you a story." Kabuto took a deep breath and then started his story. "Once upon a time Orochimaru and I was walking around in the garden. There we was walking in peace when suddenly Orochimaru had an idea..."

* * *

FLASHBACK!

* * *

"OH!" Orochimaru screamed out "I JUST GOT A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

"Oh really what?" Kabuto said, he was used to Orochimarus ´loud voice´.

"OH, OH! I know lets kidnap Sasuke and make him like me so we can become one!" Orochimaru screamed out happily. He was so proud of himself for thinking of something as good as that. Kabuto sighed sometimes Oro-sama could act so much like a child, he probably diden´t get enough love as a child, so sad...or was dropped on his head as a baby…

"Ah, but Oro-sama how are we supposed to do that?" Kabuto asked and pushed up his glasses.

"I don´t know, you´ll think something up. I can´t think of everything. Oh! ANTS!" Orochimaru then rushed after the poor ants and tried to kill them with a hairbrush. Kabuto walked slowly after trying to think up a good plan that even Oro-sama would understand.

Later that evening everything was ready, and Orochimaru and Kabuto was on their way to Konoha. On their way there they found many interesting things. Things like bugs, trees (can you imagine that trees in a forest!), flowers and dead bodies Orochimaru had never had so much fun as he had then. Those where the days...

Anyway, when they finally had reached Konoha they had to act fast because the sun was slowly going up. The plan was to find Sasuke´s home break into it and kidnap Sasuke. Not so hard to understand, right? Since Orochimaru was the guide he was supposed to show the way and he did, the two of them broke into the house and sneaked up too the...what they thought was the bedroom...and there on the bed where their victim.

Orochimaru crawled loudly on the floor and Kabuto walked silently up to the person. Orochimaru pulled out ether on a napkin and let the victim breath it in. Kabuto sweat dropped in the background, that wasent really necessary to do since the person was already fast asleep. Orochimaru then tried to find the ropes he brought and pulled out pink ropes. Once again Kabuto sweat dropped in the background, why use pink ropes? Orochimaru then threw the sleeping victim at Kabuto and who barely catch it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NOW I GOT YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Orochimaru laughed out.

"Oro-sama! Please shut up someone might hear us." Kabuto whispered out. Orochimaru putted his hands on his mouth and then stopped breathing since he diden´t get enough air, Orochimaru passed out on the floor. And poor Kabuto was left there too carry their victim and Orochimaru.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

"And thats what happen." Kabuto said finishing his story. The girl stared with big eyes on him.

"And you diden´t check if really was this ´Sasuke´ person?"

"No, Oro-sama was so sure that it was the right house. And that you was Sasuke." he said and slowly drank his tea. He had to admit that it had been foolish of him not too cheek if it was Sasuke or not, and it was also foolish to let Oro-sama to lead the way. But now when it was done it wasent so much to do about it, now was there?

"I will now show you to you´re room where you will be staying." he said and got up from his chair.

"Hell no! I´m not done here, why am I still here, I wanna go home!" she started to raise her voice and Kabuto quickly rushed up to quit her down.

"Shhhh! We don´t want Oro-sama to wake up." he said and knocked her down, she was getting too bothersome why didn´t he ceck twice when Oro-sama was the one leading the way? Kabuto carried the girl up too her room and putted her down on the bed, next day would be interesting.

The next day when the girl woke up she didn´t recognize any thing at all. Then she remembered that she had being captured last night. Now what was a girl like her supposed to do? She had no one at home that would miss her or check up on her. Suddenly she was interrupted in her thoughts by a loud nock on the door.

"Yeah...?" she said unsure of what to do.

"GOD MORNING DARLING! HOW ARE YOU TODAY? I´M FINE THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Now I know that some people out there may wonder who that is but it´s not Naruto and definitely not Sasuke, but actually it´s Orochimaru (surprise, surprise…)

"..." Kabuto said in the background. Orochimaru was standing in the doorway with his mouth open in a wide smile. Orochimaru´s hair was still the same, but the cloths! Oh lord! He had a normal grey suit with a normal white shirt under, but with a pink silk tie. A pink mini skirt and old pink shoes...and do not forget the socks...real thick socks that you wear on cold, cold winters. Orochimaru looked like hell...but he thought he was cute so...well, anyway. The girl was in shock. Who was this, this thing?

"Darling! You must be so happy to see me, YES!" Orochimaru screamed. The girl looked confused. So Kabuto decided to step in.

"Well, we did some research about you and found out that you´re related to Oro-sama." Kabuto finished, and the girl fainted. (I would have done that…)

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I TOLD SHE WOULD BE HAPPY! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Orochimaru laughed out. "WUHAHAHAAA! I SEE BUTTERFLIES!" Orochimaru screamed out and fainted.

"..." Kabuto said and pulled Orochimaru up from the floor. He took the fainted Orochimaru into his office. The girl was still in her bed so Kabuto diden´t have to worry too much about her.

* * *

Soooo... What did you think? I know that Orochimaru is very, very OCC, but hey it´s my story and I will make him a total freak. By the way I wanna tell you that I´m not the only one coming up with this story. Me and my best friend ´Velka´ made this up a couple a mouths ago, when she was sleeping over at my place...Anyway see ya! And dont forget to REVIEW! If you want to… 


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOHOOO! Here is the next chapter!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter-2

Orochimaru was sitting in his office. He stared with big yellow eyes at... well...nothing special really he just kind of stared out in space...(no comments). Then he laid eyes on the water glass on his desk. It was so tempting to move it. But he coulden´t, he had promised Kabuto not to move around things again. But oh...the temptation!

The problem was that Orochimaru was sort of ´addicted´ to move things around. He coulden´t be anywhere with out moving things. Thats why Kabuto had drawn with a big white pen on his desk were every thing should be. There was for example a white ring for the water glass. Too bad Orochimaru diden´t fallow the instructions that Kabuto had giving him.

Orochimaru moved the water glass to the left side of the desk, then right, left, up, down, left again, right and then he swished to move some papers, but that wasen´t so fun so he moved the documents instead... and so he continued to move things around papers, documents, the water glass pictures and so on...

The nock on the door interrupted his entertainment. "Come in!" he said happily then he moved the water glass again. The door slowly open and behind it was the girl. She stood there and looked so unsure of her situation. Orochimaru could fell himself getting so happy to see her. His only relative alive.

"Come in, come in my dear..." he said and made a gesture with his hand. The girl slowly made her way to the empty chair on the other side of his desk.

Orochimaru sat there and stared at her, then he came up with a question he been thinking over the last couple of seconds.

"Whats you´re name, darling?" he asked in a high and girly voice.

"Um...my name is Rei." she answered." Are, are we really related?"

"WELL OF COURSE WE ARE! YOU HAVE MY HAIR STILE!" Orochimaru screamed out and he was very happy.

"Well, yes...but I´m blond and you´re dark...are you my uncle or...what?" Rei asked

"YES! KABUTO said that I´m you´re UNCLE!" Orochimaru screamed/said. Then he chanced seat in his chair. He stared at her with his big yellow eyes...then his tongue fell out from his mouth, he looked like a dog...but that tongue, huh...that´s just not normal at all...Rei was in shook. She was hopping that all this was just some big mistake and she woulden´t really be related to this...freak? But the fait has always been cruel to her and for her information,they really were related.

_"Oh...why do bad things always happen to me? First no family nor friends at all and now this freak!"_ Rei thought to her self.

"I´m soooooooo happy...I never had any family. BUT NOW I HAVE YOU! AND TOGETHER WE CAN RULE KONOHA!" Orochimaru screamed and jumped up in her lap. "KAAAAABUUUTOOOOO!" he screamed, while Rei struggled not to get crushed by the wait of Orochimaru. "KAAABUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...chough...chough...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed again.

POOF! And suddenly out from nowhere came Kabuto. "Yes Oro-sama, you called what do you want?"

"KABUTO BRING HER, HER PRESENT!" Orochimaru ´whispered´ out so Rei woulden´t hear. But she did hear it even if her ears where burning from when Orochimaru called for Kabuto.

"Yes..." the half death Kabuto said and went out the door. Orochimaru once again turned to face Rei and made a sign for her to take a seat in the sofa. Rei had to carry the very heavy Orochimaru to the sofa since he refused to leave his nice, in case if anything un planed happen then he could just faint beside his newly found nice who would faint just like him after all they where related...They sat there in silence until Kabuto returned.

"AH! HIS back from the dead!" Orochimaru said. "Please give her, her present." he said and looked at the other side of the room, still in Rei´s lap.

"Oro-sama wanted you to have this as a welcome gift. This is ´Hugo´." Kabuto said and pointed at the window. And there in the window was a giant albino snake. It was all white, with red eyes.

"Oh my god..." Rei said. She did like snakes but this one was huge. She pushed of Orochimaru and got up to the window and looked out on ´Hugo´. Hugo stared at her suspiciously. Would this really work, and why a giant snake?

"No one else wanted to have him, so we figured that you maybe could handle him!" Orochimaru said happily. Kabuo just shook his head. That was not supposed to be said. But well Orochimaru could never really shut up when he should.

"But what on earth am I going to do with a GIANT SNAKE?" Rei screamed out.

"Take care of Hugo." Kabuto said "Here, let me give you some advises. Hugo likes to eat children...so keep him away from them." he said and then turned to Orochimaru who was playing with his hair again. "Oro-sama it´s time for you´re medicine."

"NO! BAD, BAD KABUTO! I DON´T WHANT TO TAKE THE EVIL, EVIL MEDICINE!" Orochimaru screamed and run of.

"Oro-sama come back NOW!" Kabuto chased after the screaming and crying Orochimaru.

_"There is some thing very wrong with my uncle..."_ Rei turned to look at Hugo. Hugo was staring at her through the window.

"Sssshshsss...(translation- I hate you...)" Hugo said

"I hate you too..." Rei ripled.

"Sshssshee! (trs- Fuck of!)" Hugo said and took of.

_"What the fuck! Screw you, stupid snake bastard...But now when I´m alone I better check out this house since I´m gonna live here now. It´s not like I have nothing better at home...I´m all alone. Well, I do have an uncle now..."_ Rei smiled at the last thought. It was true she wasen´t alone any more she had an now a uncle that was pretty fucked up...but Kabuto was kind of normal. But that snake, it was very rude and big...well anyway..._"Lets take a look at this house!"_

Rei was walking and walking. The house was so big, and she was lost in it. She haven´t seen any people around any where. It was completely empty. Kind of scareing. There was so many doors everywhere, and paintings on the walls. Rei began to wonder how on earth any one who lived in this house could find there way around. But when she walked past a map on the wall she understood that they who lived here diden´t know their way around either...

"Chesses...where am I, I cant read a freaking word from this map. Why is it flowers on it?" Rei asked herself.

"That´s because Oro-sama loves to paint on important things." a voice behind her said. Rei recognized the voice as Kabuto and turned around to face him.

"You know, you´re very good at sneaking up to people."

"I know." he reply.

_"Damn, he is so boring."_ Rei thought. "So...Where is all the people who lives here?"

"On vacation. They will be back soon." Kabuto said and turned around to walk away but then stopped.

"Rei you better go to you room and change. We are having guests to dinner to night." Kabuto said, while he made a gesture to help Rei back to her room.

"Really...who?"

"Old friends too Oro-sama. There is a red dress in you´re room wear it other wise."

"Other wise what?"

"Exactly." Kabuto said and continued to walk

"What? Hey wait up!" Rei screamed and run after Kabuto.

Rei diden´t like the dress at all. It was red, tight and...and...sexy. Not Rei´s first choice of a dress. She diden´t think she fitted in this kind of clothes, she always thought of herself as an ugly girl. But in fact she was very pretty, not beautiful but cute. Her blond hair was long like Orochimaru (it reminded very much like Orochimaru´s in any way) and her eyes was dark blue. Rei wasen´t to tall neither too short just normal, and normal in the body shape. In other words she looked like a normal cute girl (I bet you know what I mean, right?).

Orochimaru was sexy. At least that´s what Kabuto had told him when he asked him about how he looked...But Orochimaru was still very sexy... (yeah...right, maybe not.) And there he was admire himself in the mirror. Looking at his pink suit and green tie. Then suddenly the doorbell rang!

" I´m COMING!" Orochimaru skipped to the door like a little bird ´on fire´.

"Helllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Orochimaru greeted his old friends when he open the door. And who would his old friends be if not Kisame and Itachi.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Orochimaru laughed and jumped up and down. "I´M SSSSSSSSSSOOO HAAAAPPPPPPYYYYYYY!"

"HOHOHOHOHOOO, OROCHIMARU!" Kisame screamed and pulled Orochimaru in a big bear hug. "IT´S BEEN TO LONG, ME AND MY ´EGO´ ARE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kisame screamed and hugged Orochimaru even more.

"Ca...n´t ...breath...KABUTOOOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed and there he was Kabuto ´the hero of the day´ after saving Orochimaru from nearly being hugged to death by Kisame and his ´ego´ it was time to welcome Itachi who had just been standing there and doing nothing...nothing at all...

"AH!" Orochimaru turned "Good to see you Itachi-san. HOW ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME! ARE YOU DEAD!" Orochimaru started to laugh hysterically and Kisame almost crapped in his pants. They thought it was very fun to say that to Itachi every time they meet. Itachi just stood there.

"Dinner is ready. Oro-sama pull you´re self to getter and come with me to the table." Kabuto said and helped the still hysterically laughing Orochimaru up from the floor. Kisame and his ´ego´ on the other hand was left on the floor with crapped pants...

After Kabuto had giving Orochimaru his medicin, giving Kisame new pants, it was finally time to eat.

"REI-SAN! DINNER TIME!" Kabuto screamed up stairs.

"Rei? Whose that." Itachi asked Orochimaru who was playing with his hair.

"Hmmm... who?"

"Rei is Oro-sama´s nice." Kabuto said.

"I HAVE A NICE?" Orochimaru screamed. "THAT´S WONDERFUL WHERE IS HE!"

"She will be down soon, wonder why she´s takeing so darn long time."

_"I don´t wanna go down in this thing!"_ Rei thought. She had been in her room for a while now not daring to go out in the red dress. _"What am I supposed to do? Kabuto have removed all other clothes so I woulden´t change. That bastard. Hmmm...is he calling for me? Oh, I have no other choice than go down."_

Rei sneaked down to the dinner room. She stopped behind the curtains that was in the in the doorway to the dinner room.

"I´m here now..." she said still behind the curtains only her head visibly.

"AHA! There YOU ARE! I was wondering where YOU where, KABUTOOOO said that YOU where dead but I diden´t believe him!" Orochimaru said proudly, he obviously had no clue what was going on.

"I did not." was Kabuto´s only comment.

"Uh, yeah right...um..." Rei said.

"But please dear, COME OUT!" Orochimaru bounced up to poor Rei and dragged her out from behind the curtains.

"Oh, NO!" Rei screamed "Uncle!"

"What afraid of showing you in the red little thing you have on? HOHOHOHOHOHOOO!" Kisame laughed out.

"Let me introduce you. Rei this is Kisame and his ´ego´, don´t ask him about the ´ego´ thing okay? The sleeping man over there is Uchiha Itachi don´t wake him up. Now eat!" Kabuto said.

Rei took a seat next to Kisame and his ´ego´? To bad she had to look right into the sleeping man, who ever he was again. Uh...is he drooling, nasty...

"Hello! I´m Kisame and this is my ´ego´." Kisame said and showed a picture of him self that was his so called ´ego´.

"Hello Kisame." Rei said." And uh...hello to you´re ´ego´, too?"

"HOHOHOHOHOOOO! SHE SAID HELLO!" Kisame jumped up and down in is chair hysterically, and then he fell down on the floor and hit his little head, poor Kisame. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! MY HEADY! Will you kiss it better?" he asked Rei.

"AH! NO! I wont, go and wash of the blood..."

"Oh! If you say so, WEEEIIIIIEEEE!" Kisame run happily out to the kitchen and washed of the blood, and played the funny game ´how. Much. water. can. you. pour. into. you´re. mouth. Before. you. almost. drown.´ A very fun game, don´t try it at home.

"Is he okay in his..." Rei pointed to her head.

"No, he is not okay in his head." The, oh so boring Kabuto answered. "Oro-sama, stop playing with you´re food."

"I SEE BUTTERFLIES!" Orochimaru screamed with out fainting! Kabuto and Rei was stunned, until they noticed that Orochimaru had made butterflies out of his food...

"Oh, uncle grow up." Rei said _"His an idiot!"_

"WHAT? I DIDEN´T LISTEN I WAS BUSY POINTING THIS STICK INTO ITACHI´S EAR!" Orochimaru screamed with his mouth wide open and that giant tongue hanging out side.

"Uhhh...shut up...snore..." Itachi said in his sleep.

"I...is he awake Rei said and stared at Itachi.

"Don´t worry I´LL WAKE HIM UP!" Orochimaru jumped up on the table and started dancing ballet. "I´M SPINNING! I´M SPINNING! KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE TO VOMIT!"

"Oro-sama get down from there, right now!" Kabuto said.

"KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT´S COMING!" Orochimaru screamed in panic, even though he was felling sick he diden´t stop spinning. "KABUTOOOOOOBHUWAAAAAAAAA!" and so Orochimaru vomit out right on the walls...(he was spinning so it kind of came all over the walls in the room...)

"Oh! Oro-sama come with me!" Kabuto said and helped Orochimaru down and up to the bathroom. Rei was left in the dinning room with nasty walls and a sleeping man. Wondering where Kisame and his ´ego´ had gonne she noticed that the sleeping man was starting to wake up.

"Ah...I´m awake now." Itachi said looking around the room but diden´t see his comrades. "Where..." Itachi diden´t get to say more, quz that´s when he turned his head and looked straight into Rei´s dark blue eyes.

_PLING!_

Itachi stared at the sight before him. There she was a beautiful girl and she was looking at him of all people! Was it because he still had drool hanging from his mouth? Or maybe it was because he was an Uchiha? Maybe because he was the only man in the room? Who know´s, but Itachi knew that it was love at first sight...

"HELLO! Can you hear me? I was talking to you say some thing!" This sure was annoying, Rei was trying to talk to this guy, but all he did was staring at her and drooling. Something was wrong with him.

"Hey you, say something!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Itachi said. Yup, something was wrong with him.

YAY! I´m done with this second chapter! Hoppe you like it, I really don´t know where this story is going but the next chapter is already writhen…And I diden´t get Velkas blessing on this chapter so maybe it will be rewritten…Review if you want to, please no harsh comment about the spelling and grammar…I already knows it sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres another chapter…Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Makes me sooooooooooo happy!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Rei asked again.

"I love you." Itachi said again.

"No you don´t." Rei said stubbornly

"Yes I do." Itachi said even more stubbornly

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Rei screamed and rushed up from the chair so fast that the chair fell over.

"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON´T GO!" Itachi screamed after her, as she run out from the dinning room. And accidentally knocked Kisame and his ´ego´ down when she rushed past them.

"HOHOHOHOHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Kisame screamed out in horror as he fell down on the floor and hit his head again. "HOHOHOOO MY HEADY!"

"NO! PRETTY LADY DON´T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Itachi yelled and tried to run after Rie, but instead tripped over Kisame, and fell to the floor and broke his nose...

Rei run past every single door in the house. She had no idea where the fuck her room was, and with that we can come to conclusion that Rei was lost again. But the funny part is that Kauto had put a note with her name on her door, and the even funnier part is that that door was right behind her. (Hahahahaaa!)

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" Rei screamed out in frustration. _"I don´t wanna go and ask for help what if the sleeping freak comes again!"_

"OH LORD WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU! YOU LOOK REALLY NASTY!" Orochimaru screamed and pointed to the floor where Kisame and Itachi was. "KABUTOOOO! KILL IT!"

"No Oro-sama we are not going to kill Kisame and Itachi." Kabuto said and bent down to see if they where alive at all.

"WHHHHEEEIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Orochimaru cheered as he jumped up and down on Kisame´s butt.

"Oro-sama STOP THAT!" Kabuto screamed, and for once Orochimaru stopped.

"Itachi can you hear me?" Kabuto asked and helped Itachi up.

"Yes! My nose hurts..." Itachi said and tried to stop the blood flow.

"My goodness! Itachi-san what happen?" Kabuto said. "Now where is my nursing kit?" he was about to go look for it when Orochimaru suddenly came jumping in wearing a cute little nursing outfit (with a way to short skirt).

"HERE is you´re NURSING kitt! Don´t I look CUTE, KABUTOOO!" Orochimaru screamed in Kabuto´s ear, while doing a cut pose.

"Yes, very cute Oro-sama." Kabuto said while sweat dropping. Itachi was about to faint when he saw Orochimaru but was saved by his brain who started to think back on the mysterious girl in the red sexy dress.

"Say... Kabuto, who was... the mysterious... girl in... the red... sexy... dress?" Itachi asked between his breaths since he really coulden´t breath through his broken nose.

"Oh, you mean Rei? Well you where a sleep when I introduced her. She is Orochimaru´s nice." Kabuto explained while trying to fix Itachi´s nose.

"I HAVE A NICE! THAT´S WONDERFUL! WHAHAHAHAHAAA! OH, HAPPY DAY!" Orochimaru screamed and jumped around in the room in his cute little outfit and his long tongue hanging out from his mouth.

"Where...can...I...find...her...?" Itachi cracked out. Kabuto stared at him.

_"What´s this? Itachi seems interested in Rei-san...very interesting..."_ Kabuto thought.

"HWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! I SEE BUTTERFLIES!"

**BOMM!**

And so Orochimaru fainted. And so Kisame woke up...(what a coincidence!)

"HELLO! Me and my ´ego´ is back!"

Kabuto and Itachi stared at Orochimaru and Kisame and his so called ´ego´. Ignoring Kisame who was trying to take Orochimaru´s cloths Itachi continued to ask Kabuto out.

"Orochimaru´s...nice...you...say..."

"KISAME!" Kabuto screamed "Don´t take Oro-sama´s clothes."

"BUT me and my ´ego´ want them!" Kisame complained.

"I get you you´re own."

"YAAAAAYYYY! ME AND MY ´EGO´ ARE HAPPY NOW!" Kisame screamed out and clapped his hands. Kabuto only patted his head as if he were some sort of dog...then he turned to face Itachi again.

"Yes, Rei and Oro-sama are related somehow. We both know that Oro-sama was abandoned as a child and it seems that Rei´s father was abandoned too before he died. And it may be possibly that Oro-sama and Rei´s father was brothers. And then I took some tests and saw that Oro-sama and Rei are close related. So that must be it…"

"Is...she...alone...?"

"Yes. Her father died a couple of years ago. That´s all we know since she refuses to talk about it."

"Heh, heh...hope...I ...diden´t...kill...him...heh..." Itachi ´joked´, Kabuto diden´t want to think more on that subject, it could be possible that Itachi was to blame, since he is sort of a killing machine.

"So... where...can...I...find...her...?" Itachi asked. When Kabuto was done with his broken nose.

"Fallow the screams." Kabuto said and watched Itachi walk away. Now he had to deal with Orochimaru and give Kisame his nursing outfit dress.

"WHO AM I!" Rei screamed out. "Wait I know who I am...WHERE AM I!" Rei was still lost. But she had some how mange to come up on the roof top and was now sitting there and screaming. "I´m lost...I will probably never find my room again...it´s so cold..." and indeed it was, after all it was night and you could see all the stars the sky could offer.

"You...could...catch...a...cold...if...stay ...up... here..." The sudden voice caused Rei to jump up ready to fight in a tight sexy dress (not easy to fight in…)

"WHAT!" Who is there! Show you´re self!" Rei screamed and watched carefully at the dark figure before her. And to her surprise and horror the ´sleeping freak´ came out from the shadows._ "Oh no...this can´t be happening! Where is uncle when you need him? I don´t wanna be alone with this thing..."_

"What are you doing here!" Rei asked "And what happen to you´re nose?"

"Oh... this...I tripped...over...Kisame...and...broke it..." Itachi mange to say but he had to have pause to breath some." And...second...I wanted...to...see...you...again..."

"You wanted to see me again?" Rei said dumbly staring at Itachi who tried his best to still look good before her, even though his nose hurt so much, which made him make strange grimaces. Which scared Rei a little...a lot.

"Um...you´re nose is bleeding again..." she said and pointed at his nose. Itachi rose his hands to cover his bleeding nose. "Here, take this." Rei said and offered him a napkin.

"For...me...?" Itachi said with tears in his eyes, this was almost like a wedding gift!

"Yeah...good night!" she said and rushed past him.

"No...wait!" Itachi was about to run after her again but this time he tripped over his own feet and fell down from the roof. "WHAAAAAAAA!"

**THUMP!**

"Owww...it...is...not...my...day...today..." Itachi said as he was lying in the bushes he fell into. But before he blacked out completely he thought about Rei and the pain he felt.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kisame had been spying in the bushes. But when Itachi fell down from the roof. Kisame and Orochimaru was smashed by the weight from Itachi. So this night Kabuto had many people to take care of.

Rei woke up in a dark room. Wish was odd, it should be sunlight right now but when she looked at the window she understood. There in the window was Hugo staring in at her. The giant snake took up all sunlight.

"Ssshhhhsssss?" (trl: Awake jet?)

"Uhu...leave me alone..."

"SSSssshsshhssss...sshhssss!" (trl: Give me food...ass hole!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Rei shouted and rushed up to the window, ready to beat the living crap out of the snake.

"SSSH!SSSHHHS!" (trl: WHAT! WANT A PIECE OF ME!)

"THAT´S IT YOU´RE GOING DOWN!" Rei screamed. (maybe I forgot to mention that Rei has a really bad morning temper...)

When Rei was about to jump out and kick the snake ass, the door suddenly slammed open and revealed a very happy Orochimaru (in his normal outfit. The normal one in this story that is...)

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING!"

"UNCLE! GET OUT!" Rei screamed.

"Don´t scream at me...I´´M YOU´RE UNCLE!" Orochimaru screamed out while crying. "Don´t you luv me..." he said and let his head hang down.

"Huh..." Rei said and sweat dropped_ "He cant be really sad about that can he? Luv?"_

"Of...course I love you uncle...but the snake..." Rei started to explain but was cut of by...guess who...

"AHA! THE SNAKE! LET´S KILL IT AND MAKE CLOTHES OUT OF IT´S SKIN!" Orochimaru screamed and made a (Gai´s good guy pose).

"Shssss...ssshss!" (trl: Ohuh...see ya!) Hugo said and took of in hyper speed.

"KABUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IS IT BUTTERFLIES!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Butterflies? There isen´t a single butterfly here uncle."

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru bent down and let his tongue fall down hanging there. "There every where, you´re not safe any where! HERE! Fallow me to the SHELTER!" Orochimaru said and pointed at the roof.

"No! Uncle havent you taken you´re medicine today?"

"WHUHAAAAAAA! I SEE BUTTERFLIES!"

**THUMP!**

"I geuss not..." Rei said to herself, and then she took Orochimaru´s foot and dragged him out down to the dinning hall.

In the dinning hall she got a un welcomed surprise. Kisame and his ´ego´ was still there in the same nursing outfit that Orochiomaru had on yesterday. But worst of all the ´sleeping freak´ was there with his broken nose.

"Good MORNING!" Kisame screamed and stuffed eggs in his mouth.

"Good...morning...beautiful...Rei-...chan!" Itachi said and smiled a smile that would make any other girl melt away. Everyone besides Rei.

"Morning..." She said and let go of Orochimaru who woke up exact that moment and skipped to his pink chair.

"I HAVE BAD NEWS!" Orochimaru yelled out.

"No you don´t, you have good news." Kabuto said when he entered the room

"I HAVE!" Orochimaru screamed out but then started to move around everything on the table and completely forgot about what he was supposed to say.

"Well anyway. Our fellow members are coming back today, and Kisame and Itachi are going to stay here until we can find a cure to help Kisame with his head." Kabuto finished.

"What! Are they going to stay here!" Rei said, and pointed at Itachi

"WHAT!" Orochimaru screamed out having no clue what was going on.

"Yes." Kabuto reply shortly

Rei looked back at Kisame who was now choking on the eggs. And on Itachi who was staring at her with a dreamy look in his eyes...and there where even some hearts in his eyes..._"Scary...This isen´t going to be easy..."_ Rei thought.

* * *

So I´, done with this chapter… Please review if you like of course…Ta, ta! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wassup! How was the summer, ne? I had to do math all summer, god I hate math...but anyway...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MADE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYY! (almost like birthday...) well enough about me now read, review ( if you want to) and enjoy!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"IT IS TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH!" Orochimaru screamed out. He looked around in the room, not a soul there. Not even Kabuto...He felt so alone. Kabuto had gone out for shopping for dinner since the others would come back today. Kisame was hunted down by some racoons who thought he was a giant fish, so he was now running around in hidden Sound screaming. Itachi was gone, Orochimaru haden´t seen him since breakfast. But then there was Rei. Where could she have gone off too? 

_"I KNOW! She must be out side training Hugo!"_ Orochimaru thought. _"I must go and look up on her. Like a real responsibly uncle would do!"_ and so he went off to find her. But did he find her? No, he dident...instead he found the kitchen and started to move the things around in there so it will be impossible for Kabuto to find what ever he is looking for.

"HUGO! SPIT THE LADY OUT! NOW!" Rei screamed at the albino snake, as she smacked him on the head with a blue fly swatter.

"Shhssshh..." (trl: Fine she tasted like shit anyway...) Hugo said and spitted the lady out.

"Ben, Is that you?" the lady asked and left. Leaving both Rei and Hugo staring at the strange lady.

"Now Hugo lets see what you can do...I know jump through that ring of fire!" Rei said and pointed to the burning ring.

"SSSS, SHHHSSSSS!" (trl: HELL NO, YOU CRAZY BITCH!) Hugo hissed and stared wide eyed on the ring

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU WHERE SAYING!" Rei screamed at the snake. And smacked him once again on the head with the blue fly swatter.

"SSSHHhhhhssss..." (trl: FUCK you bitch...)

"THAT´S IT YOU´RE DEAD!" Rei screamed and pulled out a bazooka from her pocket.

"SHSSS!" (trl: FUCK!) Hugo hissed and started to curl away the fastest he could.

"COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" Rei screamed and run after the snake, leaving both the bazooka and the blue fly swatter behind.

Rei had been running for hours after that damn snake but somehow she had lost him and was now just running around and looking for him. _"God damn it! I lost the fucking snake! I lost a giant fucking snake! How is that even possible! God damn this!"_ Rei thought (happily). Rei turned around to go back to the training ground, but as usual she was lost. She stood in the middle of the street looking around. It was Friday and the market place was filled with all sorts of people. It hit Rei that she actually havent looked around in her new village at all. All she had done was looking around the house it´s garden and the training ground. But now when she was here she could look around a bit.

"Here buy a snake skin?" a salesman man asked her

"Ah, no thank you I have my own." Rei said and continued to walk. It was so much people everywhere and so much stuff, she walked past a group of kids and they pointing at her and whispering.

_"Heh...Is it me or are those kids pointing at me and whispering? Gosh, what have I done to embarrassing myself this time?"_ Rei thought, but soon noticed that it wasent only the kids that was pointing and whispering about her. Almost everyone in the market set eyes on her. _"This dosen´t fell nice...almost like the time when I accidentally dropped my home made pie on the Hokage in my other village...Some even called it sabotage..." _Rei thought sadly. She diden´t have many nice memories from her old village. But now when she had a new start a new life a crazy uncle, things would get better and she woulden´t have any problems. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright...things diden´t go that way, quz right then she walked right into a servant that was running over the street caring allot of dishes.

**BANG!**

"WHHAAAAA!" the servant screamed while the dishes crashed on the ground and transformed into tine pieces...

Rei fell down on the ground when she open her eyes again she saw a very angry servant and a giggling crowd. "Ooops...sorry..."

"Y...yo...you...made me drop the dishes!" he hissed out and stared at her.

"I´m...I´m... so ,so, so, so sorry I dident look where I was going..." Rei tried to stand up but was pushed down by the servant again. "Ouch!"

"Obviously not bitch!" the servant snatched back.

"Owww...what was that for, I said I was sorry!"

"Well you dident do it good enough. And besides who would accept an apology from a leaf ninja bitch?"

"What did you call me!" Rei rose up.

"You heard me!" the servant took a fighting pose.

"Who do you think you are!" Rei was getting pissed but before she could do any thing she was kicked in the stomach and went flying throw the air and crashed into a wall.

"He, he,he...you dont seem to have any good reflex! Lets see what kind of crap ninja leaf has to offer, heh?" the servant was walking her way, when he suddenly was kicked away himself.

"I dont think that it´s nice to walk around and kick my beautiful Rei-chan into the wall." A voice said. Rei looked up and saw who had kicked the servant away.

"Itachi..." she said and sat up _"Oh no, anyone but him!"_

"Oh, Rei-chan! How are you! Are you hurt! Do you love me now!" Itachi rushed up to her and picked her up from the ground.

"Itachi! Let go of me!"

"Yes, of course." Itachi said but didne´t let go of her instead he took her in his arms and went up to the servant. " How dare you kick my future wife?" he asked the servant.

"I...I...who are you...?"

"I´m Uchiha Itachi. " he answer, Rei was still in his arms but was to busy to look at the scene.

"U...U...Uchi...Uchiha Itachi...? The Uchiha Itachi...?" the servant stuttered out and crawled backwards.

"Yes."

"WHHAAAAA!" the servant went up and run off. The crowd was still there whispering and pointing at the scene. But they had no clue what was going on.

"What a lousy ninja…Hmm...shall we?" Itachi asked Rei.

"What?" Rei asked confused.

_POFF!_ And with that Itachi had poffed off with Rei. The next thing she knew she found herself in a big old tree and in the lap of Itachi. She turned around to face him.

"Hello." he said and stared at her.

"Hello you´re self." she answered. Not sure of what to do. "Why am I up in a tree with you...sitting in you´re lap...?" she asked

"Oh? I just wanted to be here with you. I saw this tree this morning and thought ´I want to sit up there with Rei in my lap." he said and let his arms that was around her slide down.

"Oh." Rei said._ "Well that´s make sense...Hey! Wait! What am I thinking? I´m up here in a tree with the sleeping freak that I dont like at all! God damn it Rei think clearly!"_ Rei mentally smacked herself, she made a gesture and was about to fall out from the tree when Itachi crabbed her and pulled her up.

"Watch out. You could fall out and break you´re cute little neck!" Itachi said and held her tightly. A little to tight fro Rei´s taste.

"Umm... would you please...let go of me?" she asked and looked down on his Akatsuki coat.

"Are you sure?" he asked a bit disappointed about her response.

"Yeah...Umm let go of me." Rei said and tried to break free from him, but instead the grip tighter.

"Dont I get a reward for saving you back there?" he asked and pouted with his lips.

"Well thank you for saving me, but please let go of me!"

"Ok." he said and released her.

"Thank you." she said and moved away from him. "I think I´m going back home now. Bye!" she said and jumped out from the tree. When she landed she noticed that she had no clue where she was. Itachi jumped down and landed next to her.

"Help?" he asked while smirkering.

"No!" she snatched "I know exactly where I am!"

"Oh, good then I´ll just fallow you back..."

"Yeah...you can do that..." she said and started to walk.

3 hours later

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Rei screamed. Itachi was behind her and scratched his nose. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she screamed in his ear.

"Of course I am my love." he said cool and calm.

"Dont call me THAT!"

"What my love?"

"Why you..."she hissed out but was interrupted by a sound in a near by bush. "Huh? What was that?"

"What was what?" Itachi asked.

"Dident you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound!"

"What sound?"

"The sound that was heard just a moment ago!"

"Ah! That sound..." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"So you heard it!"

"What?"

"The sound!"

"A sound?"

"Yeah! The sound we heard just a minute ago!"

"We heard a sound!"

"Oh my GOD! Never mind..." Rei said...a little irritated..."Huh! There it was again!"

"What? Oh...you mean that sound...yeah I heard it before..." Itachi said nodding to himself.

"You heard it?" Rei asked, while an anime vein popped out from her head...

"Yeah... I did...But if you excuse me I have to take a pee!" he said and walked a way.

_"Nice...exactly what I wanted to know...idiot!"_ she thought but was once again interrupted by a new sound. _"What is that?"_ Rei crawled up to the bushes and what she saw made her confused. There behind the bushes was a campfire and four people. But the four looked a bit oddly...the first one had eight arms, the second was really, really fat, the third had an extra head and the last one was short girl but seemed to be quite normal...

Rei crawled closer but when she accidentally broke one twig the four flew up and saw her.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the short girl screamed and pointed at Rei

"Huh..." Rei ansered

"Ahhh...must be an intruder...ahhh..." the one with he extra head said and stared at Rei with big eyes scary eyes

"Can we eat it?" asked the fat one.

"Look I have eight arms!" the eight armed freak screamed happily.

"Huh...I...I...um...hi..." Rei stuttered out, It´s not every day you meet such strange people.

"Ahhh...Hi...ahhh..." the one with two heads said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" the short girl screamed in panic.

"Eat it." the fat one said.

"Look I have eight arms!"

"Ahhh...take...it...to...Oro-sama...ahhh..."

"What! You know uncle?" Rei asked in surprise. The four stared at her

"Ahhh...no...ahhh. Ahhh...take her...ahhh..." the two headed one said. And immediately all four of them lifted Rei up and carried her off.

"HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP!" They sang and run off with the screaming Rei. Right then Itachi came out from behind a tree.

"Rei-chan? Where are you?" he asked and looked around, but when he coulden´t see her any were he got paniced. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Itachi run off in panic, after searching for her for many hours he started to fear the worst. What if someone ad kidnapped her and made her do homework. What if she was looked away in a tower and had to sit there for all eternal! Oh, terrible thought! Itachi was so busy with running and screaming that he dident notice that he run off from a very, very, very, very high cliff.

It wasent until when he was falling from the cliff he noticed that something wasent right. And then he fell into the water that was filled with dangerous rocks and hungry sharks…

To be continued…

* * *

Hey! I´m donne with this chapter (as you can see…) , It only took...heh…to long time...yeah...Anyway what do you think, heh? Maybe this chapter wasent as fun as the others but I took in some drama and Itachi got to play the hero...but he did run off from a high cliff in the end so...who knows maybe he dies... well anyway see ya! Thanks for the reviews I got made me so happy! And you´re welcome to continue reviewing...ta ta! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! This is awesome! The fifth chapter is up yay! Please read, review and enjoy!

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Orochimaru was still in the kitchen. Moving around things. He was having a really good time until Kisame came in with angry racoons hanging on him. Orochimaru looked up. He was jealous...Why did Kisame have angry racoons biting on him but not him! This was so unfair. So he did what was logical to him, he went up to Kisame and liked him in his face with his giant and disgusting tongue.

"WHHHAAAAHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! I´M DIEING!" Kisame screamed and fell down to his knees the racoons diden´t let go of him but instead bitted harder. "WHAAHOOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!"

"MUHAHAHAAAA! THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HAVE angry racoons biting on YOU! HAHAHAAAAA!" Orochimaru laughed out evilly.

"ORO-SAMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KISAME!" Kabuto screamed when he came into the kitchen with the grocery he had bought on the market.

"KAAABBBUUUTOOOO! WASSUP!" he screamed, while his tongue hanged out side. Kisame rose up from the floor and screamed too…

"WASSUUUUUUP!" also letting his ´normal size´ tongue hang out.

"Boy´s! What are you doing in my kitchen!" Kabuto asked them.

"Me and my ´ego´ was about to get some barbecue sauce for the racoons!" Kisame said and pointed at the angry racoons.

"May I ask why?" Kabuto asked and pushed his glasses up.

"They said that I tasted Like shit!" Kisame said proudly.

"Oh my, really..." Kabuto said and sweat dropped. "And you Oro-sama, what are you doing in here?"

"WHAT!" Orochimaru screamed and tried to put a very angry racoon on him. But it diden´t want to bite on him and struggled to get free so he could run to Kisame and bite on him again.

"Oro-sama. Put the racoon back on Kisame. " Kabuto ordered.

"No! IT´S NOT FAIR! I want the angry racoons to eat on me TOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru sank down to his knees and cried loudly.

"HOHOHOOOOHO! They like me much better than youuuuuuuu!" Kisame sang and danced around in the room. This made Orochimaru cry even more.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! KABUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AVENGE MEEEEEEEEE!" Orochimaru cried out and hugged his favourite water gals (where did he get that from?). Kabuto diden´t like this...he was supposed to make a ´welcome home dinner ´ for the ´lost´ members, but how was he supposed to do that when Orochimaru was crying and Kisame was laughing his head off while being eaten alive by angry racoons.

_"There´s only one thing to do! I have to put them in the...PLAYPEN!"_

**Dum! Dum! Dumm! Duuuuummmmm!**

Kabuto looked around the room, where did that music come from? Anyway, he have to found out that later. But now he had to remove Orochimaru and Kisame from the kitchen. Now that woulden´t be easy...

"Oro-sama. Fallow me." he said and held out his hand. (his right hand to be exact!). Orochimaru stared at the hand...What could this mean...could it? Nooooooooooooooo, Kabuto would never do that to him, would he?

"WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" he asked and let his head fall to the side, with the tongue hanging out.

"Because I say so. Now come along."

"Okay!" Orochimaru jumed up and took Kabuto´s hand and walked off, Kisame was left in the kitchen with the angry racoons...and the barbecue sauce!

Kabuto walked and walked, Orochimaru jumped and jumped all the way. Only once he fainted for about ten seconds, thats amazing!

Kabuto stopped to walk, Orochimaru continued to jump. Kabuto open the door they where at, Orochimaru started to jump away...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE PLAYPEN!" he screamed and jumped around, Kabuto tried his best to catch him.

"Oro-sama! Stop jumping!" But it was impossible. Orochimaru was out of control this time. There was only one thing that he could do. He had to give Orochimaru the needle!

"HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP!...chough...chough...HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP! HUP!" Rei was counting the ´Hup but lost count after the 67409 ´Hups´ now she was just waiting for them to stop and put her down. They had been running around in the forest for quit a while now, Rei almost thought that they diden´t know where they where going them self.

"AHHH! STOP! AHHH!" Sakon screamed. But stopped so fast that the other three run into him/ her? (I have no idea if Sakon is a he or she, please tell me if you happen to know!)

"Ouch!" Jiroubou said

"FUCK!" Tayuya screamed

"AH! MY EIGHT ARMS!" Kidumaru screamed

"Ahhh...sorry...ahhh" Sakon said and turned around "Ahhh...I have some...ahhh...news...ahhh..."

"Yeah? Fucking tell us!"

"Dont swear Tayuya!" Jiruobou said and waved his finger at her.

"HA! I swear if I fucking want to!"

"Ahhh...stop...ahhh!" Sakon tried to calm Tayuya down

"HEY! FUCK YOU!" she screamed in Sakon´s face (lets make Sakon a ´he´!)

"Stop swearing or I´ll sit on you then you´ll die!" Jiroubou said

"FUCK YOU FAT ASS!" Tayuya screamed all red in her face.

"Ahh...please stop...ahh..." Sakon tried again "Ahhh..please?…ahh…?"

"Sakon! Leave this to me!" Jiroubou snatched back

"YEAH! FUCK YOU! AND YOU!" Tayuya screamed again and pointed at Sakon and Jiroubou.

"Ahhh...thats it...ahhh...die...ahhh!" Sakon said and was about to jump on Tayuya and Jiroubou, and soon there was a big fight between the three of them. Rei was staring at the scene, she could run away now but this was just so interesting to watch.

"HEHEHEHEEE! LOOK I HAVE EIGHT ARMS!" Kidoumaru screamed out happily. The three stopped their fight and stared at the smiling Kidoumaru who was waving his arms around...Rei sweat dropped, he sure seemed to be the stupid one in this gang...

"Damn you´re stupid!" Tayuya said. The other just nodded. Heck! They all are stupid!

"Hey! What about me?" Rei asked. They four turned to stare at her, it was like they had completely forgot her.

"Look I have eight arms!" Yup, they had forgot about her...

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Can we eat it?"

"Ahhh...must be...an...ahhh...intruder...ahhh!"

"Look I have eight arms!"

"You cant be serious! You just kidnapped me some hours ago! How can you possibly forget me?" Rei was getting tempered again, a bad thing she picked up under her stay in hidden Sound...The four stared at her then at each other, and then at Rei and then at Sakon.

"Ahhh...take her...to...ahhh...Oro-sama...ahhh..." Sakon said. The four of them picked Rei up and dun of once again singing there ´Hup, hup´ song. Rei diden´t even bother to scream this time.

Itachi fought for his life. The shark diden´t give up nether did the rooks! He then decided to swim away from the sharks and the rooks. But on his way from the hungry Kisame look alike fishes he was dragged down under the water by something. Itachi open his eyes under the water and what he saw was...a shark! (what a surprise!)

Itachi tried to swim for his life but it came closer and closer! And the most peculiar thing was that the ´Jaws theme movie´ could be heard playing in the background! But Itachi took no notice to this he just swimmed for all he was worth. But then there came a new shark in front of him! But this one looked more horrifying then the others this one had a pink rosette on its little head!

The small stupid eyes stared at him totally clean from any sort of IQ, Itachi was captured with no were to go! He had to think fast! What would Spiderman do now?

"I like you´re rosette." he said to the shark (dont ask me how he can speak under the water!) The shark stared at him for a while then suddenly it broke into a hugh smile, where you could see all of the sharp teeth with some food remains in it...(nice view…)

"UGHACHUUUHHHAAGGAAA?" The shark said.

"Um yes I really think so..." Itachi said, the shark swimed closer to him and blinking with it´s stupid eyes with long eyelashes at him.

"What´s wrong? You got something in you´re eye?" Itachi asked the shark, who continued to blink at him.

"GGGUUUDUUHHAAA..." The shark said and flirted with him some more,

"Mr shark I really think you should look that eye up, you see my friend Kisame once got a bird in his left eye and walked around with it for a whole week. And believe me when I say that´s not healthy...Or was it his right eye?"

"UGHJATYAAA?" The shark asked him hopefully with big eyes.

"Oh...I´m flattered but I´m sorry, I already have a girlfriend even if she dosen´t know it yet, hahahaa! And I´m not gay." Itachi said and laughed his silly laugh. The shark looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"UGHHAAAYYYUUUU!" the shark said and swimmed really close to Itachi.

"Uh, a girl! You ´re a girl shark! Oh, I mean of course you´re a girl shark heh, heh silly me…" Itachi said and sweat droped…he was so sure that it was a male shark he was dealing with, but then again how many male sharks wear rosette? "Uhu, it´s been really nice to talk to you, but I really should swim now…heh, Ta ta!" Itachi tried to swim away but the shark got him and swimed away with Itachi.

"NO HELP SOMEONE!" Itachi screamed when he was dragged away by the shark on a date. But his last thoughts before this was on his one and only love Rei-chan…the end…

Kabuto coulden´t win this fight. He had to surrender! But then again if he fooled Orochimaru he could trick him into the playpen. Kabuto sat down on the floor. He pulled out a book from his pocket and began to read out loud.

"Once upon a time there was little girl named Orohimaruku. She was very, very cute girl and everyone in the hole king dome loved her very much..." Kabuto saw in the coner of his eye that Orochimaru was staring at the book with an interest that only could mean one thing...he wanted to hear more!

Orochimaru crept closer to Kabuto, he sat down on his knees and leaned forward so he could hear more about Orohimaruku. This was his favourite book ever, how he loved to hear about Orochimaruku´s adventures and sometime he even dreamed that he was Orochimaruku! Kabuto knew that Orochimaru coulden´t resist this book. If he read it out loud for him and then gave the book back to Orochimaru then he could put Orochimaru in the playpen without a problem! The perfect idea!

"One day when Orochimaruku was out on her jogging adventure she meet a big, big, big snake..."Kabuto continued "Hello! Orochimaruku said to the big, big, big, big snake. Hello the snake anserd back..." After one and a half hours non stop reading about Orochimaruku and the snake, Kabuto gave the book to Orochimaru who was overwhelmed with joy!

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAAAABBBUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO! I´M happy!" he screamed and danced around in the room. Kabuto pulled out the needle and pushed it into Orochimaru´s butt. "KAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUROOOOOOOOO! I´M sleepy! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" and now Orochimaru was fast asleep...

Kisame was still in the kitchen, the angry racoons havent let go of him yet and was still biting on him. Then suddenly he heard a song in the hallway. Curios as he is he went out in the hallway to check out what this beautiful song was and to his surprise and joy it was that four sounds that had returned home!

HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUP!HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! They sang when they came running in into the dining room. With out noticing it they run down Kisame and the angry racoons and how in hell they diden´t notice them...well I have no idea and nether did Kisame or the angry racoons...

"AHH! STOP! AHH!" Sakon screamed, caused everyone behind him to run into Sakon´s back. "Ahh! Ugh...ahhh..that hurts...ahhh..." he said while he got up from the floor that he had been so rudely pushed down on, by the others.

"Fuck, why diden´t you tell us before!"

"Ahhh, tell what…ahh?"

"That you would stop! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Dont swear."

"Hello! Can you please let me down?" The sound four looked at each other and then at Rei. It took about ten minutes for them to talk this over if they really would let her down or keep on holding her up? But after a while they agreed that it was about time they rested there poor arms and so they throw Rei way like if she was some sort of trash!

"AAAAHHHH! How dare you throw me away like I was some sort of trash!"

"Ahhh...but you are..ahh." Sakon said thoughtfully.

"You son of a..." Rei began to say but stopped herself when she saw Kabuto entering the room. "Kabuto!" she yelled

"Yes Rei-san. Welcome home to sound four." he greeted them.

" Ahhh...Kabuto- san we have arrived...ahh...with a prisoner...ahh!" Sakon said and pointed at Rei.

"I see." Kabuto said and sweat dropped at the scene. "May I ask where the trash come from?" he asked and went up to Rei and brushed of some trash from her head.

"God damn it I am not trash! Kabuto tell them who I am!" Rei screamed.

"It´s noisy can we eat it?" Jiroubou asked Kabuto hopefully.

" No. Listen up sound four. This is Oro-sama´s nice. You will treat her like one of us, and Kisame and Itachi are also supposed to be here now for a while. Do you get it?" Kanbuto asked the crowd. Sakon was staring out throw the window, Jiroubou was munching on a chair, Tayuya was hanging in the curtains and Kidoumara was watching his arms... Rei and Kabuto sweat dropped. They obviously haven´t listen at all and was to busy with doing stupid stuff. "Um Rei, I start making dinner while you put Kisame in the playpen with Oro-sama " Kabuto ordered and left. Rei diden´t even get a chance to object at this.

"Fine." she said to herself and walked out from the room leaving idiotic four behind. She found Kisame on the floor the hallway

she wonder why in the world Kisame was lying on the hallway floor flat as a pancake with footprints on him and angry racoons biting on him?

"Kisame are you all right?" she asked and kneeled down beside him pointing at him with a stick.

"Ho..ho..ho...argh..." wa all he was able to say. Rei took his foot and started to pull him up to the playpen room, but the only problem is she diden´t know where the playpen room was.

* * *

Thats it for today hope you like it, and please review! 


End file.
